In An Instant
by SunflowerCrowns
Summary: Zelda has bad news. Ganon may return. Courageous Link and loyal Sheik are determined to help. However, the unique cultural groups of Hyrule have some doubts and Link and Sheik must face them. The people of Hyrule must be understanding of each other for this plan to work. Who knows? Maybe they'll learn something along the way. (Sheik is his own person) (Male!Sheik)
1. Chapter 1

The air smelled of sweet honey and lemongrass, a common occurrence in the land. A tiny home nearby often held a market and bakery so the scents filled the nearby air. The land was beautiful all year round. Seasons changed, and as they did, so did the beauty. Many birds chirped in the nearby bush and rabbits shuffled around through the leaves from the last autumn.  
A large clearing beyond a forest held a river lined with a couple giant trees. The giant trees, mostly oakwood, needed the river water to live. One tree was the tallest of them all, and under it sat a light haired adolescent.  
The boy, no more than 17, whistled a short tune under his breath and stretched his arms out above him in a yawn. His blue eyes glistened like a catch of sun in the ocean. He had sharp features and often wore earthy colours such as dark green and brown. The boy's appearance was mostly always content. It caused his acquaintances to never know how he actually felt.  
The boy was orphaned as a child, he was rather lonely. He never found it easy to keep companions either. Many of his companions he had to leave at some point or another, for one reason or another.

A year before, the boy helped defend the royal court against soldiers from another country. They did not like Hyrule, they did not find it to be a successful trading partner. The boy took fighting lessons and learned many many things. He became one of the top soldiers in the land, even with his young age. Many other experienced fighters disliked him for this. They found it to be unfair. Princess Zelda thanked the boy for all of his efforts in the end. Once the country had won the war, she dismissed all the soldiers to go home and carry on. The boy, however, had nowhere and nobody to go home to. From that moment on he lived as an independent soul, always doing things for himself. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed this new life, in a sense - but he had always wanted something more to do.

Today the boy sat in the shade of the winding oak tree. He was using this precious time to get away from his worries. Unexplainable worries.

The green clad teen closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk.

Little did he know, a small figure in the distance was approaching. The figure was clothed in many layers, bandage-like wraps and a loose shawl and a cowl covering his nose, mouth and neck. The person's airy steps could not be heard.  
When the figure arrived to the tree, he stood still for a moment.  
"Excuse me," The figure said in a whisper. The boy didn't move. His light hair fell across the bridge of his nose and his eyes remained shut.  
"Excuse me?" The figure asked again, this time with interest. The boy grumbled something incoherent and started to move. His eyes slowly found their way open.

There stood before him a tall person. The boy rubbed his eyes, making sure this was real.  
"Who are you?" He asked, instinctively grabbing the hilt of his sword. The figure kept staring without a sound.  
"Who are you- and, and what do you want?" The boy asked loudly, pointing with his right hand. On the person's shirt was a red eye symbol with a tear falling from it. The figure took a deep breath from behind his white cowl and spoke.

"My name is Sheik," The sleepy boy perked up at the odd name.

"Sheik? Like the Sheikah tribe?" He questioned. Sheik gave a nod, his sandy blond hair covering one eye.

"What are you doing here? Don't you Sheikah live out in the desert?"

Sheik sighed. "I have been sent bearing a message. Princess Zelda must speak to you as soon as possible."  
"Zelda? Has something happened?"  
"I don't know exactly." Sheik explained.  
"Oh," Link trailed off for a split second before standing up and walking towards Sheik. "My name is Link by the way." He held out his hand. The two shook hands before Sheik mentioned that if they could leave in half an hour or so, they would make it back in time for the sunrise. Link started to hazily pack up his gear and sleeping roll.

The conversation died down as the sun disappeared behind a line of clouds. A chilly breeze rustled through the trees. Link shivered.  
"Almost done packing…" He murmured. Sheik nodded.  
As Sheik looked off into the distance, a strange noise could be heard from above. The noise was not the leaves rustling in the wind or an animal nearby. This part of the country was notorious for monkeys, so it was a common sight to see a monkey or hear a group of them. This noise was different - it was a clicking and snapping noise that got louder and louder. Sheik became curious.  
"What is that noise?" Inquired Link "Aren't you Sheikah supposed to be sound-sensitive?"  
Sheik stared at Link with a hard glare. The blue eyed boy then shifted his glance to the branches above him. Sheik's eyes trailed up too but he saw nothing strange. Suddenly, Link reached behind him for his sword. He was whispering lightly.

"Moblin... Tree... Up there.."

Sheik's eyes scanned the tree above once again before a racing arrow shot through the air. The arrowhead plunged into his stomach, sending pain ripping through his entire body. Sheik was violently thrown to the ground, winded and shaking. He heard a voice cry out.

"Sheik!"

Crimson liquid seeped through Sheik's clothes like the river beside them. Sheik whimpered as his arms gave way, letting his head hit a root - and in an instant the world was gone.

 **(A/N: Hello everyone this is SunflowerCrowns! I'm back with another Zelda story and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if I will make it to the end, but I will try my very best! Also, feel free to give me ideas about what could happen. I have the first little bit planned out already but after chapter 4 I don't really know anything - so please look forward to then!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apply this scrub, please." A female voice instructed softly.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's fine. Could you fetch me a bucket of water?"

"Alright." 

Sheik's eyes stung with dry tears. He tried to open them but failed, they felt as heavy as rocks.

"Is he waking up?" A familiar voice inquired. Sheik's mind wandered.

"I think so," the female replied "you should let him rest, that was a mighty big wound."

Sheik heard some muffled noises from in front of him. Someone was wrapping bandages around his ribs. He heaved a heavy sigh and tried to force his eyes open again.

"Are you awake, Sheik?"

Sheik's throat felt numb and weak. He hummed in response and it caused him to cough up phlegm. The careful hands wrapping his bandages stopped for a second and Sheik tried to cover his mouth to be as sanitary as possible. As Sheik lifted his hand to his mouth, the familiar cloth wasn't there. Sheik's eyes frantically opened.

"Where is my cowl," he snapped, glaring at the female in front of him. Her green eyes widened in shock as she quickly gave the cowl back to Sheik.

"We had to take it off so we could let you breathe." She tried to explain. The lady was twiddling her thumbs while looking to Link for help. Link stood beside Sheik who was lying down on the table.

"Sheik," Link started.

"No - go away."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat and started to reluctantly walk away from the table.

His mind still foggy, Sheik shuddered and closed his eyes while the lady continued to wrap his wounds in thin and dirty bandages.

_

The next couple hours were brutal. Sheik had tried to get up and walk, but he fell over and threw up. Link watched from a distance painfully. The lady gave him a potion that apparently helps with nausea.

Once he took the entire cup, Sheik closed his eyes once again.  
The place Link brought Sheik to when he was injured was in a nearby village called Kakariko. Sheik knew the village really well, so he needed little to no explanation when he finally woke up. The lady who helped Sheik dress his wounds was named Ternia. She was the innkeeper in Kakariko.

Ternia opened the windows to aerate the room. Sheik shook from the cold, it wracked his entire frame. When Link noticed, he got up from his chair near the window and searched through a chest of fabric across the room. Link's footsteps walked back towards him and suddenly the Sheikah felt a thick wool quilt being draped around his shoulders.

"Thank you," Sheik whispered. He still hadn't made eye contact with Link.

"Anytime," Link replied, getting up to walk outside for a moment.

Kakariko was pretty much empty, especially at this time of night. It wasn't extremely cold at the moment, so Link decided to take his mind off of things by building a fire in the side lot of the inn. He collected wood, rocks and other things before carefully placing them in a circle, away from plants and other wood that could catch. Link blew air on the fire and heard a crackling sound which meant it would catch soon. He was hopeful.

Sheik, on the other hand, felt useless and empty. How could he have let himself become so hurt? Sheik sighed and touched the bandaged area on his stomach. It stung so he quickly pulled his hand away. Outside, Link was doing something. Sheik decided it was time for him to try walking again.

Sheik hesitantly sat up and put pressure on his legs. He lifted himself off the table and stood. He wasn't nauseous… yet. He kept a firm bandaged grip on the table before letting go.

Sheik's head wavered as he took steps to the door. The floorboards creaked and snapped as he moved. Thankfully the room was on the ground floor. Sheik walked outside and breathed fresh air before looking around for Link.

He finally spotted said boy who was sitting beside a small fire. He must have heard him.  
"How are you feeling now?" Link asked. Sheik walked over beside him and sat down near the fire. He still wore the quilt around his shoulders.

"Okay," he uttered. Link watched him stare into the flames. Sheik's eyes were fatigued. Link thought about when they would be able to leave and continue to Castle Town. Link pulled his knees up to his chest and stared into the brilliant orange flames. They were beautiful.

Sheik cleared his throat.

"I want to tell you the truth..."

Link kept his mouth shut while watching Sheik intently. Sheik's eyes met Link's for once.

"...the Sheikah tribe is almost completely gone as many people already know. I am one of the last ones left. I have never been able to show my face for two reasons. Firstly, I grew up in the desert, so the sand constantly blows around and ends up everywhere. I am used to wearing it. Nothing feels right without it."

Link kept watching Sheik. His dark red eyes watched the flames devour a piece of wood.

"Secondly," Sheik started "Secondly…"  
Sheik's eyes darkened and his eyebrows furrowed. Link watched him with curiosity. Sheik didn't say a word.

"Sheik?" Link questioned. Not a word came from the Sheikah. His sandy blond hair tumbled into his eyes. The fire suddenly felt warmer. Sheik stood up and walked back inside. Silence.

The sky was dark already. Tomorrow, if Sheik felt better, they could leave and continue on. Link assumed that the Sheikah didn't like sharing things. Link stood up, doused the fire with water and went inside the inn to sleep. Sheik was already lying down. His shoulders rose and fell.

Link's eyelids felt heavy. He felt himself drifting away. The only thing Link could think about was the way the flames in that fire danced.

 **(A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you like it guys I have been trying really hard to expand my vocabulary and make it less boring. I assure you, this will get way better later on.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheik awoke by a jolt. His body shivered as his eyes opened. Rays of sunshine streamed through the window and he could smell fresh food being cooked. Sheik hadn't eaten in two days. He looked around him and noticed Link who was already up and packing his belongings.

The Sheikah's voice cracked "I think I can walk today."

Link nodded and continued packing in silence. On a table in the room there was a bowl of grains and vegetables. Sheik got up and ate a lot before getting ready to head out. The two of them walked to the front of the inn and met Ternia who bid them farewell. They paid her in rupees for everything and started their trek.

"If we keep up this pace, how long do you think it will take to get there?" Link wondered out loud. Sheik was quick to reply "Around 4 hours, not too bad."

Link smiled faintly as they both walked out of Kakariko. Once they passed the gates, they would hit the north Hyrule Field, a vast expanse of lush grass, scattered trees and animals. The North would then turn into a mountain pass, and then the southern Hyrule Field would commence. Around halfway through the south Hyrule Field there would be a path to Hyrule's capital, Castle Town.

Link and Sheik walked confidently through the north Hyrule Field. The path below their feet was made of pebbles and dirt, so it was pretty clear which way they had to go. The sky had no traces of clouds, so the harsh late-spring sun beat down on them. Sheik, being used to this, was completely fine. Link however, had his hair plastered against his face like paint from the sweat and lack of a breeze. Link's heavy leather boots didn't help with the situation.

"Sheik - Do you think we could take a break?" Asked the blue eyed boy. Sheik who was well ahead of him turned around and looked back with sly eyes.

"How can the Princess depend on you? We've only been walking an hour."

Link grunted, looked away and started walking again. His throat was parched and raspy.

The pair walked for another half hour until they could see the entrance to the mountain pass clearly. The tall and jagged rocks were amazing to look at and they also provided shade for the clearly dehydrated Link.

Link breathed a breath of relief.

"The easy part is over." Sheik mentioned. Link couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Easy? That was easy?"

"Yes. This part coming up is the worst part, so prepare yourself."

Link gulped and looked at the wide and rocky path ahead. He forgot about Sheik's remark. He no longer cared. Link started to walk across the rocks carefully, Sheik right behind him. All that mattered to him was getting to Zelda. He knew she needed him.

"Watch out for this one Sheik," Link pointed out. A rock was facing an odd direction. It would be difficult to navigate. Link went around the weird rock and hopped to the next. Then he stopped to wait for Sheik to catch up. Link inspected his shoes while he was waiting. They were getting old.

Link no longer heard the footsteps of Sheik so he turned around and noticed he wasn't there.

"Sheik?" The Hylian shouted. No reply.

Many thoughts flooded Link's mind. He started to run.

"Where are you?" He yelled again. No reply.

When he turned a corner he noticed Sheik kneeling down, clutching his stomach. Link ran to his side and supported him with his shoulder.

"Rate the pain from one to ten. Ten is the worst."

"Eight." Sheik mumbled. Link continued to support him as he clenched his teeth.

"Do you have red potion?"

"A little bit is left," Sheik breathed "in my bag."

Link searched through the Sheikah's bag and found a small vial of red potion. Red potion is for your overall health and endurance.

Sheik quickly gulped it down and stood up. The pair continued through the mountain pass at a slow pace. The rocks started to get better near the end. The surfaces were less pointy, making them easier to cross.

Finally, after around another hour, south Hyrule Field was visible and it looked just as nice as the north side. The south field contained even less trees and many rolling hills. It was pleasant looking.

"We're almost there, right?" Link inquired. Sheik nodded while still holding his stomach. They were almost there.

Link and Sheik walked across many small hills and crossed over a nice wooden bridge over a creek.

After another hour, they could see the castle standing tall and proud in the middle of the town walls. Link smiled with joy that this trek was finally over. He couldn't help but keep thinking about Sheik's injury though.

"When we walk in, you should go see a doctor right away. You look ill."

"No Link, we must see the Princess right away. She's already been waiting an extra day."

"If you insist, but make sure to see a doctor later."

Sheik didn't reply. He kept up his pace and soon enough the two of them were at the gates to castle town. Exhausted physically and mentally, they stumbled their way to the gates to the castle. To Zelda.

Many people stared. Link heard murmurs back and forth among the bustling crowds everywhere.

"What is _that_?"

"Why does that person cover his face, momma?"

"Who _is_ that?"

"Are they still real?"

Link tried to block out all the comments even if they were all about Sheik. No kidding - He really is one of the last Sheikah.

Once Link and Sheik arrived at the gates, Sheik calmly told the guards who Link was and they let them in without a problem. At the front entrance a kind servant walked up to them and escorted them across beautiful marble floors to a separate room with many chairs. The entire foyer of the castle was pristinely decorated with gold and silver chandeliers and ancient paintings. Paintings were everywhere. Portraits of Princess Zelda's of the past and present, portraits of the kingdom of Hyrule and many more. Link was taken aback by the magnificence of the palace.

"Please sit down in here and the Princess will be here shortly." The servant instructed. Link and Sheik did as they were told.

A couple minutes later Princess Zelda opened the door and smiled.

"Sheik," she spoke "my loyal messenger. You've returned. Thank you."

Her voice was as clear as water and her face was kind. The Princess had long dark brown hair tied in a braid. She wore a purple and white dress that was fitting for a day spent at home. Out in public she would have worn much fancier clothing. The Princess had soft features that were indeed nice to look at. Link found himself staring.

"Anytime your highness." Sheik bowed.

"Oh, don't call me your highness, Sheik. Call me Zelda."

Sheik had nothing to say. Next, Zelda directed her attention to Link.

"Link, I remember you in small pieces from back when you helped Hyrule out. Thank you for being here." Zelda held out her hand and Link shook it with a smile. He was lost for words.

Zelda sat down across from them and started to speak in a more serious tone.

"So we all know that this meeting is not for socialising and getting to know each other. As much as I'd love to do so, we have serious problems on our hands. I recently received note that there have been violent attacks on people in almost every town. These attacks are not by humans of course. They're exactly like Hyrule's history. Monsters… Creatures and plants we can't control. They're growing in numbers and I believe I know who is behind it."

Zelda stopped to take a breath. She looked concerned and saddened.

"Ganondorf. He never has won before, he always is defeated, but in the end he always comes back. Ganondorf was blessed with the triforce of power from the Goddesses, yet he uses it for evil."

Zelda looked up to Link and Sheik. Link's hands shook in anger and Sheik looked off in concern. Everyone knew this was coming one day. They knew that Ganondorf would return just as he did every time before. It's just that nobody thought it would be this soon.

"For the good of this kingdom, I believe that we should investigate these attacks as soon as possible. If there's more behind all of this, I will release the news to the public."

"Do you think that's wise, Princess?" Sheik questioned with growing concern.

"Well I don't think it's wise to keep it a secret and let people become scared when more monsters show up."

"Agreed."

Zelda clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Goddesses… How will I do this? My ancestors who have dealt with the same situation were older than I am. They knew exactly what to do. I have my doubts about this too, but if they could do it I can as well."

Link and Sheik's expressions were mixed.

"Link and Sheik, if you both don't mind, could I run a couple tests so we can determine ability? I am gathering the country's most experienced fighters together tomorrow and I will see who will be on the front lines."

"Of course, your highness." Sheik nodded. Link bit his lip. He wasn't sure he was good enough. Zelda encouraged him to try it, and in the end he gave in. The three of them shared goodbyes.

Link was guided to a room in which he would stay for the night. Sheik returned to his living quarters where he stayed since he was the Princess' messenger. They both rested for hours until it was time to sleep. The next day would hold a lot.

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will keep them coming! Please review :))**


	4. Chapter 4

Link was suddenly shaken awake.

"What's up?" He grumbled, burying his face back in the covers of the tiny bed.

"Please Link," it was the Princess "you must come and help me!" She sounded terribly worried. Zelda grabbed Link's wrist and hauled him up and out of bed. Link noticed the severity of the situation from the look in Zelda's eyes.

He followed Zelda out of the room and hurried down a couple flights of stairs. They passed the foyer entrance of the castle and kept heading downstairs.

"So, what exactly happened?" Link questioned exhaustedly on the way down the stairs. Zelda's long night robe floated behind her while she ran. The stairs brought them to a long dimly lit hallway and Link chased her across the cobblestones beneath. Then Zelda frantically turned a right into a room with a wooden door wide open.

"How is he?" Link heard Zelda's voice waver.

As Link stepped through the doorway, he caught his breath. A short man dressed in white robes stood hunched over someone's bed. Zelda slowly took steps forward.

"It's a poison infection. I will give him a potion."

Link walked over to the bed. Lying there was Sheik, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Sheik," Link whispered. Sheik didn't hear him. The man who Link assumed was a doctor started to bandage up the wound.

"Your majesty, this is the boy who witnessed the accident?"

"Yes. Link, could you explain what happened to the doctor?"

Link gulped. He wasn't sure he could explain it thoroughly. Link looked to Sheik, who had fallen asleep.

"Well," Link started. He wondered where he should start "I was speaking with Sheik when we heard a noise. We looked up and there was a moblin."

"A moblin?"

"Yes, a moblin and it had a bow and arrow. Before we could say anything the arrow was in his stomach."

The doctor and Zelda remained silent for a good while. Zelda's worries greatened. Could that arrow have been poisoned? Her voice wavered back and forth.

"Tomorrow is the training test... We will be prepared for more of these attacks after then."

Link watched Zelda's hands shaking. If the potion didn't work by tomorrow Sheik couldn't participate in the tests. He silently hoped for the best and Zelda did as well.

-The Next Morning-

Sheik woke up with a dull pain in his stomach. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. Sheik's eyes slowly took in his surroundings.

A person sat hunched over in a chair near the bed. He was most likely sleeping. His green hat flopped to the side of his face.

Sheik recognised the person right away.

Link.

 **(A/N: I will be trying my best to keep this going. My exams are coming up so it may not be as often as I would like. Please understand (: )**


	5. Chapter 5

Link's shoulders slumped forward and pulled the rest of his body down with them. He hit the floor with a loud thud and didn't move a muscle. Sheik watched him intently. Link didn't move.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked.

No reply.

Sheik was exhausted so he fell back asleep right after for a couple more minutes or so.

Link awoke, and was startled to see Sheik sleeping. They had to get ready for the training! Link rushed to his side and shook the bed frame until Sheik groaned and opened his eyes again.

"Oh, it seems you have woken up." Sheik mumbled, his words quiet with sleep.

Link's cheeks got warm with realisation that Sheik saw him sleeping on the floor.

Silently, Sheik got out of bed and started walking to the door.

"Wait! How are you feeling now? Are you up to doing the training?" Link inquired. Sheik nodded and opened the wooden sliding door.

Link sighed. Sometimes Sheik was too silent.

Zelda's voice sounded through the large hall. Many men were lined up in orderly rows, listening to her speak. Among them were Link and Sheik.

"This training shall test your endurance, strength and swordsmanship. I wish you all the best and let us move outside to commence the orders."

Everyone moved outside in a hurry. Zelda walked down from the small podium she stood on and greeted Sheik.

"Sheik, my greatest help, are you feeling alright today? Has the wound closed?" Zelda asked in a worried tone. Sheik nodded curtly, showing his respect to the princess. She smiled, happy to hear of his wellbeing and ushered them both outside.

The sun was beating down on everyone as they stood around a fenced off ring. Multiple guards were yelling what was happening first. From what could be heard, strength was first. The test was for one man to carry two men his own size at once. They could be carried however they wish, as long as their feet don't touch the ground. Whoever could stay carrying the two men the longest would move on to the next round.

Some groups went first and Link watched them fail and some succeed easily. One man in particular was very successful. He could probably carry four men at once. His name was Elin.

Link and Sheik were in the same group and Link was up first. He was fairly tall and had a more muscular build, so he was matched with two people almost the same size as him.

Link lifted one onto his left shoulder and the other on the right. He walked steadily across the path without hesitation. The others cheered for him. Sheik watched carefully at his technique. His wound hopefully wouldn't be an issue. It would be embarrassing if he failed the first round.

After a couple more people, it was time for Sheik. He saw Zelda in the crowd, he hands folded. He could sense the worry in her eyes. Link was nowhere to be seen.

Sheik was shorter than Link and had a very lean build. He weighed less and was muscular but not bulky. This seemed like an advantage. The people Sheik were paired with were generally the same height as him, but nobody had his body type. One was very skinny, which was still alright, but the other man was very muscular. Sheik assumed it would be okay so he started by lifting the more difficult of the two.

Sheik grunted under his cowl and took some steps forward. He tried to control his strength and conserve some for later but it proved to be a challenge. Sheik's knees buckled below him and he stopped for a moment trembling. His Sheikah hearing had a hard time blocking out the sound of the cheers. Among them, he heard some comments.

"Who is he, and why is he here for this?"

"I really don't know. He's the royal family messenger."

"So annoying. Those Sheikah should stick with being in the dark. Nobody wants to see someone like that."

Sheik felt a pang in his heart as he reached the finish line. He did the task fine but those comments really got to him. His fingers fiddled with his cowl for a moment before he pulled it up farther.

 _I can't let them see my pain._ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheik and Link were admitted to the next stage of the test. They were some of the few who passed the first test.

"Which test is next?" Link asked. Sheik shrugged.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked again. Sheik looked to the side. He felt his face warm. He wasn't well, but Link couldn't worry before doing the next test. It was balance.

Zelda spoke loudly once again to the remaining men.

"You must balance on these pieces of wood while wearing heavy armour. This is the second test."

The men all started to suit up in their armour. There were gauntlets, shoes and a chest plate to wear. Link was excited.

"This will be easy!" He exclaimed with a smile. Sheik felt himself smiling under his cowl.

The test went by in the blink of an eye. Link was close to falling once when he lost his footing. Sheik had the best balance of them all. They both moved on to the next test.

"Congratulations for making it this far. I see potential in all of you," it was Zelda's voice again. "Now, for the final test. The test of the mind. You will all take a temporary potion which will cause you to feel very self conscious or worried. You will try to keep your calm the best you can. This will show self control."

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Potion? How long will the effects last?" Someone yelled out. Zelda replied with a calm demeanor.

"The effects will last from only ten minutes to an hour. This test will last for only fifteen minutes anyway."

This seemed to calm some people down.

Everyone lined up with their small potion bottles and waited for Zelda to give a starting call. The potions were a greyish blue colour and they smelled like nothing at all.

Zelda gave a starting whistle and everyone started drinking the interesting liquid. Sheik remarked there was no taste or smell. Link drank the potion the fastest.

"Hey Sheik? You feel weird?"

Sheik pondered. He gave no reply.

"Why isn't anything happening to me?" Link asked to nobody in particular. "Why me? Why me?" He repeated. He was starting to shake. He watched the ground and stood still.

Sheik glanced over and felt like speaking. He cleared his throat and started, but broke down into tears the next moment. He fell to the ground sobbing.

 _Stop crying._ He told himself. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

Princess Zelda felt like laughing but she knew it would be inappropriate right now. She forced herself to look away.

Sheik choked on his own sobs with sitting on the ground. Link looked over at him and noticed. He was feeling the effects but really wanted to help Sheik out.

He bent down beside the other.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Sheik wiped his eyes with regret. _Link had noticed._

Sheik, oddly defensive, piped up.

"I'm not crying!" He said between sobs.

Link chuckled. He could feel the potion starting to wear off. Sheik was still sitting hunched over on the ground. His cowl was starting to get darker with his tears. Sheik looked down at the ground and his cowl fell from his face. This only worried him further and the tears started to fall once again.

Link laughed, he felt completely sober. He sat down beside Sheik silently. Sheik weeped until he couldn't anymore. His potion wore off after around forty five minutes as he slowly calmed down. When Sheik snapped out of it, he looked around him for the first time since he started crying. Many people were just sitting waiting. He looked beside him. Link was one of the people waiting. Some others seemed to be still dealing with the effects of the potion.

Once everyone had returned to reality, Zelda spoke up, smiling.

"How was that?" She asked. Everyone groaned in annoyance. She cleared her throat and continued. "The following names have completed the three tasks and will move on to the official guard training session held next week."

Zelda carefully listed a whole bunch of names. Link's name was called out around the seventh on the list and Sheik continued to patiently wait. He was disappointed in himself. _I'm already the royal family messenger, so how could I be a soldier too? I'm not strong enough._ He told himself.

Link looked over at Sheik. He was stoic once again, the only difference being the wetness of tears still remaining in his eyes. He quickly looked away. Link did too, listening to the next few people to continue on to be guards.

Finally at the end of the list, Zelda was sounding tired.

"And finally, we have Perth and Sheik."

Sheik's ears perked up at his name. He sighed in relief under his cowl.

Zelda walked away from the podium and told everyone to go get rested. She told everyone that if anyone thinks they needed first aid, they can visit the building beside the castle.

Everyone began to scatter, some heading home, some to first aid.

"You okay, Sheik?" Link wondered out loud. Sheik didn't dare look at him. Link was suddenly frustrated.

"Why aren't you talking?!" He shouted. Sheik turned around to face him. "It stresses me out, Sheik!"

Sheik's eyes widened in confusion as he spoke up, voice hoarse.

"It's not that I'm not talking, I just don't want to talk about what just was happening."

"Why?"

Sheik shrugged.

"Damnit Sheik! Tell me! You were crying hysterically for almost an hour. I was there for it all."

Sheik sighed.

"You don't want me to see your weaknesses? Is that it?" Link asked. Sheik knew he had to give an answer before link got even more worked up.

"You could say so, yes." He replied.

Link stared at him with those blue eyes of his. Sheik glanced back at him. Everyone was gone now from the test area. The wind could be heard through the trees as Sheik's sandy bangs brushed over his face. Link found himself continuing to stare down the red eyed man; his mind was racing for what to say. Link cleared his throat, maintaining his stare with Sheik.

"Everyone has weaknesses, Sheik."

Sheik gulped and tried to listen to him. Link's voice was back with more.

"You survived that arrow in your stomach even though it was infected and still haven't fully healed but did all the tests today _and passed_. No regular man could do that."

Sheik shifted his eyes away. He couldn't stand staring any more. His ears were listening intently still.

"You're pretty amazing, Sheik." Link finished and started to walk away. The hollow feeling in Sheik's chest grew with warmth and he stood in silence looking at the trees bending beneath the weight from the wind and closed his eyes.


End file.
